


A Stormy Night

by joonie_beanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, I hate tagging, Post-Time Skip, Roman Torchwick Lives, Roman is not dead, after the battle for haven, cottage in the woods, love of my life, sassy boy roman torchwick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonie_beanie/pseuds/joonie_beanie
Summary: Surprise, Surprise--Roman Torchwick doesn't die at the Fall of Beacon! He's very much alive, and living a pain-in-the-ass free life away from all his previous criminal ventures. It's quite a problem-free life, until...one Little Miss Red stumbles upon his doorstep, seeking shelter from a brewing storm, unaware of who the homeowner actually is. Fortunate for Ruby, out of the kindness of his heart he decides to let her in. And so, past enemies reunite under the same roof. What could possible go wrong? (Hint: a lot)





	A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching RWBY from the beginning recently, I realized just how much I miss Roman Torchwick, because dammit! I love a smart-ass, handsome villain. And I also have a pretty soft spot for Rosewick. Therefore, here we are! This is the first fic I've written in years that isn't BTS, so hopefully it's alright. I always try to not make characters outrageously OOC, so that's what I'm aiming for!

Roman doesn’t necessarily mind being “dead”. On the contrary, it’s quite freeing. No bosses to follow orders from, no cops to hide from. Being “dead” has basically guaranteed Roman his freedom, and while he still has to lay low, it’s better than being a lackey in a game of chess.

Honestly, did they really think he would die just because a grimm had swallowed him? Melodic Cudgel had come along with him inside the slithering guts of the beast. Sure, he’d gotten a few gashes here and there from being swallowed—which had since scarred over—but nothing life-ending. In fact, being inside the gryphon when little Red had sent if flying had likely protected him, and inevitably helped him to escape. A beast knocked out by a Huntress-in-training that can’t protect itself from the inside isn’t exactly hard to get out of.

Well, while it hadn’t been hard to get out of it had been a bit…_messy_. Really, he regretted fitting his weapon with a gun and not a sword. Besides dealing some damage to himself in the process of escaping, he’d ruined his beloved outfit forever.

Yet, he’d survived it all—even Ironwood’s ship crashing into the middle of the city. By the time he’d run far enough away to consider himself safe, he’d had no energy left. Roman had collapsed onto the ground—bleeding, and tired—and had passed out. He’d awoken at first light the next day, and had managed to get himself to his feet. For a moment, he simply stared at the sky, digesting everything that had happened. Then, a thought occurred to him.

What had happened at Beacon? He needed to go and regroup with Neo and Cinder and—

He paused, glancing down at himself.

Did he? For all anyone knew, he’d been eaten alive. He didn’t need to go back.

Roman hesitated—considering everything he’d be leaving behind. He’d always had an infinity for causing trouble, so his profession was actually pretty enjoyable, but…

It was unrealistic to do it forever. Red, Ozpin, and all the other thorn’s in his side would eventually make their mark on the world, and he’d end up in jail or worse. This was his chance for fresh start. He couldn’t waste it.

So, once notorious criminal Roman Torchwick fled the city. Without speaking to anyone, and without being seen, he left the scene of the Fall of Beacon. And for all anyone knew, he had died in the fray.

Starting a new life hadn’t exactly been easy. Being as recognizable as he was, waltzing into a new town and attempting to settle down…wasn’t particularly a good idea. So—Roman had changed it up—his look, his hair, whatever he could. And eventually, he’d found a town to settle down in.

Nothing big, but with enough of a populous to make it feel homey. He’d rented a shack in the woods away from the main town—not wanting to be too close to those in the city (in the inevitable event that he gets recognized)—and he’d been there ever since.

It’s peaceful, and he tends not to have many issues or visitors, except—

_Knock knock knock_

“Excuse me? Is anyone home?! It’s about to start storming and I’d really be so grateful if I could rest here until the storm passes!”

Groaning, Roman sets the book in his hands down and turns to glare at the door. Something about the voice is so familiar to him.

“The town is about 5 minutes south of here! If you run you can probably make it!”

Before the woman at his door can respond, thunder crashes overhead and a downpour begins. Roman sighs irritably, rubbing his hand through his hair as he stands. There’s another few knocks at the door—and the woman begins pleading with him again.

“I know it’s really awkward that I’m asking and I’m so sorry, but I’d really appreciate it. I promise you can trust me!”

Frowning, Roman starts towards the door. Honestly he just wants to tell the girl to fuck off and go somewhere else. After all, while he’s no longer a criminal, that doesn’t mean that he’s not an asshole—but…again, something about the voice is triggering déjà vu in his head, and his curiosity is getting the better of him.

“I’ll pay you back, I promise!” the voice is saying when he steps in front of the door. “I don’t have a lot of money, but…I’m sure there’s something I can give you!”

Rolling his eyes, Roman reaches forward and twists the doorknob. He only opens the door a crack, peering through to see who is on the other side. Immediately his heart jumps into his throat, eyes going wide.

“Oh, absolutely not,” he says, quickly surveying the girl on his doorstep—practically a ghost from his past. She’s grown up quiet well—pretty face, bright eyes, and dark hair—but her color scheme and sense of style hasn’t changed. Combat boots, red cloak, and obnoxiously large scythe—Ruby Rose hasn’t changed a bit.

Suddenly seeming to realize that the door has opened, Ruby glances up to the eye peering through the crack.

“Hey!” she says, reaching out just as Roman attempts to close the door in her face. She pushes back against his efforts, battling to keep the door open as he desperately tries to lock her out.

“Go on somewhere else, Red! There’s no room for you here!” he tells her, gritting his teeth as he rams his shoulder into the door. How is she so strong? Sure, she’s grown up, but it’s only been 3 years!

_Red_? Ruby echoes in her head, brows knitting together. The only person who really ever called her that, was…

“Let me in!” she says, no longer pleading, but demanding. Roman rolls his eyes.

“That’s not exactly the how you get a stranger to let you in. Maybe try asking nicely.”

Ruby sighs, annoyed, and backs off the door. It slams shut, but doesn’t lock.

For a moment, she hesitates. If who she thinks is on the other side of that door is really who it is, then maybe she shouldn’t push her luck, but…

“Torchwick!” Ruby calls, squaring her shoulders. Despite the anxious feeling bubbling up in her chest, she wants to come off as brave. She wants to confirm her suspicions—that her old nemesis is actually alive, and hadn’t been digested by a grimm.

Lightning strikes overhead, and the sound of the rain drowns out Roman’s loud sigh on the other side of the door. Slowly, the handle turns and the wooden door opens again. He stares out at the young huntress wearily.

“If I let you in, you promise not to kill me?”

“Honestly, I thought you were already dead,” Ruby responds, blinking innocently. Roman starts at her, breathing a laugh. Still the same, obnoxious girl.

“I’ll take that as a maybe,” he says, and then swings the door open wide. “Come on in, Red!” He turns and disappears back into the dark house. “Don’t make a mess of the place, alright?”

Peeking her head inside, Ruby glances around cautiously. Like her own house, it seems Torchwick has secured himself a little log cabin in the woods. The inside is…surprisingly homey.

“In case you didn’t know, I left my life of crime,” he tells her when she pads into the living room, suspicion still lingering on her face. Ruby blinks at him.

“You’re like…the quintessential villain though.”

Roman cocks an eyebrow in surprise, grin spreading on his lips.

“Oh, do tell.”

“Well…the snarky remarks, for one, were top notch,” Ruby admits after a second, her own lips tugging into a smirk. She’s not sure why she feels so…comfortable admitting it to him after all this time, but seeing him sitting there in loungewear with his weapon nowhere in sight probably helps.

Roman fans himself. “You sure do know how to flatter a guy.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, moving to set Crescent Rose down against the sofa as she softly takes a seat across from him.

“The fights were pretty good too. If we weren’t out to kill each other at the time, I think it would have been fun to spar with you.”

Roman stares at her, eyebrows raised on his forehead. “Why Red, you’re making it sound like you had a crush on me.”

Ruby sputters a little, making Roman grin yet again. “I mean…it wasn’t a _crush_, but it was fun fighting you. Aside from our last fight, you never really seemed like you were out to kill me in cold blood. In fact, you’re the only villain I’ve actually had a little bit of fun fighting.”

“Was it my charming good looks, my wit, or do you just have a thing for me?” Roman cuts in. Ruby rolls her eyes.

“I take it all back.”

“Rude.”

“But seriously, you’re…here,” she says, motioning to him. “Everyone thought you were dead.”

“Apparently I can pull a pretty good disappearing act,” he retorts, eyes flickering to the light on the ceiling as the power briefly cuts out. He frowns, moving from his seat, but continues, “Figured it’d be my only shot at escaping Cinder, Salem, and whatever other fucked up situation I’d gotten myself into. Speaking of, you’ve had a run in with that lot, haven’t you?”

At mention of the evil witch and her pawns, Ruby’s face hardens. Torchwick notices out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he kneels down in front of the fireplace and throws a few logs inside.

“I…yeah, we have. We fought Cinder a few months ago at Haven.”

“Clearly you came out on top, considering you’re here,” Roman comments. Ruby hugs her arms, frown tugging at her lips.

“I don’t know if you can really consider it a victory, but we at least made it out without any casualties.”

“Outstanding, really.”

Roman’s comment is only half sarcastic, and Ruby can tell it by his tone.

For a long moment, she simply stares at the man in front of her. His hair is longer, and he’s got a few scars on his hands and face that weren’t there before, but otherwise Torchwick doesn’t look a day older than the last time she saw him.

“You’re ogling, Red. I can feel it.”

Ruby blushes at his comment, gaze locking on the ground at her feet. From his spot in front of the fireplace, Roman chuckles. She’s so easy to fluster.

“I was just thinking about how we—you and me—haven’t really changed. I mean, it’s been three years and nothing feels different. Well, aside from the fact that we’re not currently trying to kill each other.”

“I could change that, if you’d like,” Roman shoots back, grinning handsomely. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a fight to the death.”

Ruby rolls her eyes at him. Once again, the lights in the house flicker unsteadily. “Just light the fire already. The brunt of the storm isn’t even here yet. You’re going to lose power.”

“Wow, giving me demands in my own house? That’s not very kind of you, Red—and I remember you being quite the little do-gooder. Maybe you have changed. In fact, I think you have.”

Ruby raises her eyebrows at that, a little surprised. “Really?”

“You may not be able to see it, Red, but to a guy like me—who hasn’t seen you in a minute—it seems like a lot has changed. For one, you’re—,” he turns to face her, and lifts his hands—tracing an hourglass outline in the air. Ruby flushes bright red. Roman has to resist smiling.

“Actually…now that I think about it that’s about it. Congrats, kid! You’ve turned into a beauty.”

“Maybe I’d be better off outside getting struck by lightning…,” Ruby mumbles, unsure how to handle his off-handed compliment about her looks. Roman feigns hurt—his hands lifting to grip at his heart.

“And to think you’d betray my kindness of letting you into my home—my sanctuary—just so you can go and stand outside with your giant lightning rod.”

“You’re so _dramatic_,” Ruby groans, flopping back against the couch. Roman laughs, turning away from her as he attempts to light the fireplace.

“Didn’t you say a few minutes ago that you missed me?”

“You’ve already filled my Roman Torchwick smart-ass comments quota for the year—thanks,” she responds, and Roman sprouts a grin that she can’t see.

As the ex-villain gives starting the fire his best effort, Ruby abandons her bag and weapon on the couch and heads over to a nearby window. Outside the rain is coming down in buckets—thunder rolling overhead every few seconds. To herself, Ruby begins wondering exactly how long the storm will last…she hadn’t exactly bothered to check the weather forecast before coming out today.

“There we go,” Roman mumbles in the background, and Ruby turns to find that the fireplace is alight with flames. The warmth slowly reaches out to her, drawing her in, and within a few seconds Ruby finds herself huddled on the floor beside Roman. The man eyes her wearily, not sure how to feel about the close proximity. So, he decides to create some distance.

“I’d be a terrible host to not offer you anything to drink. So Red, what will it be?”

“Water is fine,” Ruby responds with a kind smile, her hands out in front of her as she attempts to warm up her cold appendages. Roman disappears around the corner into the kitchen, but his voice echoes into the room.

“Water? See, you really haven’t grown up, kid. When a handsome man offers you a beverage, and no one is around to stop you, you should be asking for alcohol.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, glancing over to where he’d disappeared.

“I may be legal, but not old enough for that.”

“Disappointing. I’d love to see what a do-gooder like you is like drunk. I bet you’d get wasted on a beer,” Roman comments, pondering to himself as he reenters the room. Approaching the fire, he hands Ruby a glass of water, and then retreats back towards the couch. Ruby looks after him.

“Are you not cold?”

Roman shrugs. “You were the one outside, not me.”

Ruby nods—fair enough—and then turns to face him. She cradles the glass in her hands and takes a long sip of water before speaking again.

“Sooo…what have you been up to?”

“By that I suppose you mean “what have you been doing now that you’re not parading around the streets of Vale anymore”, and if you _must_ know, then I’ve been working,” Roman responds, taking a swig of the drink in his hands, which is dark in color. If Ruby had to guess, she’d say there was alcohol in that drink somewhere.

“Working how?”

“I’m not exactly a Huntsman, but I pick up jobs here and there. Kind of…an exterminator,” Roman responds, kicking back and crossing his legs. He sets his drink down on the table beside him, and then waves his hand in the air. “If villages nearby have a grimm issue, I take care of it for payment. And if there’s not enough grimm around for me to make my living, then I volunteer my time in town at the bar. Women love me, you know. It’s good for their business when I come around.”

Ruby stares at him, clearly not impressed. Roman cocks an eyebrow.

“You don’t believe me? Seriously Red, I don’t blame you for not noticing when you were younger, but now? Can’t you see me as a man?” Roman once again feigns hurt—placing his hands over his chest—and a blush creeps onto Ruby’s cheeks. Her lips open, but no sound comes out. Roman grins a bit wider, fully preparing to tease her even more, when a flash of light cuts through the room. Thunder immediately follows—shaking the cabin—and the next second the electricity goes out.

“Told you,” Ruby mumbles, and Roman rolls his eyes.

“So, what are _you_ doing out here?”

“Me?” Ruby repeats, and then hugs her legs to her chest comfortably. “Well…after everything at Haven, we decided it would be best to just…take a break. To train, and reconnect, and find reinforcements if possible. So…by way of training I’ve been going around to fight grimm in the wild and see if I can help any townsfolk while I’m at it.”

“Still being a hero in your downtime instead of relaxing, that’s just like you,” Roman responds, taking another swig from his drink. The storm outside batters against the roof of his house, and the two sit in silence, simply listening for a moment. The crackling from the fireplace, the rain pitter-pattering against the windows, and Roman’s ice clinking in his glass. Then—

“_Awooo_!”

Roman and Ruby freeze, looking at each other.

“That…sounded like a Beowolf,” Ruby says, voice hushed as she presses to her feet and slowly makes her way over to the window. Watching her, Roman carefully sets his drink down onto the table and moves to join her. Together, they glance out into the rain barren world, spotting a distant pair of glowing red eyes. In fact…there’s at least a dozen more behind it.

“Oh great,” Roman groans, lifting a hand to card through his hair. “Just what I needed today. A lot of rain, good ‘ol little red, and a whole pack of Beowolves.”

Ruby sends him a small glare, turning and starting back towards the couch. She scoops the compacted form of Crescent Rose into her hands, and then heads for the door. Roman’s eyes widen.

“Red, wait! You’re not actually going out to fight them, are you?”

Ruby turns back to him, confused. “Of course I am! There’s a town near here, right? With all the thunder and lightning, I’m sure they’re scared, and the Beowolves are likely headed right for them. I can’t just sit back and let a town get mauled.”

“Ugh, you and your sense of justice. So annoying,” Roman responds, and without waiting to see what else he may have to say, Ruby throws open the front door and runs outside.

Roman stares after her, debating his next move. Technically, he doesn’t need to help her. She’s going out to fight of her own volition, and while they’re not enemies anymore, they’re not really friends either. He could save himself the trouble and just stay inside and let her take care of it, but…

Sighing loudly, Roman hurries after her. It wouldn’t sit right on his conscious just to let her fight alone. And while he isn’t buddy-buddy with the townsfolk, just sitting back and letting them get mauled is something he can’t do.

Next to the door, Roman grabs his cane, and steps out into the billowing storm.

Ruby is already hundreds of feet ahead—likely having used her Semblance to rush into the fray (like always). Mentally preparing himself, Roman uncharacteristically rushes to catch up. Maybe it’s due to the fact that he wants to get out of the rain as soon as possible, or the fact that there are more Beowolves than he had originally thought, but before long he’s alongside the young huntress.

Their fighting styles are vastly different—with Ruby going on the offensive and getting up close and personal, whereas Roman sits back and tries to keep the pack from getting any closer. They’re not exactly a team but…two fighters in the same vicinity.

It works, though. Miraculously.

Within minutes the pack is cut down—just a few stragglers remaining as black vapor fades up into the treetops above. However, the remaining Beowolves are clearly the strongest.

Breathing hard, Ruby flips back next to Roman—stabbing the hilt of Crescent Rose into the muddy ground. The ex-criminal glances over at her, fingers slicking his drenched hair out of his eyes.

“So Red, are we just going to keep fighting on our own, or do you have some sort of plan that you’d like to share with me?”

Grinning a little, Ruby glances over at him. It’s clear that the leader of team RWBY had already thought of something.

“You stun them and I get in close and deal the finishing blow?”

Roman rolls his eyes, but shifts back into a defensive stance as the remaining three Beowolves charge at them. “Always doing the dangerous part yourself.”

Unable to deny it, Ruby simple fires a round from her scythe into the forest floor and jets herself forward. As she does so, Roman raises his cane and fires dust-ridden bullets at the beasts. They explode on impact—momentarily stunning the grimm—and Ruby moves in. The first she takes out easily—her scythe swinging around its neck and making a clean cut. However, the second two grimm recover faster than expected.

“Dammit,” Roman curses, and fires more rounds. They hit their target, but not before a Beowolf swipes at Ruby and knocks her to the ground. Even from a distance, Roman can see her Aura crackle around her—her personal shield nearly gone. She’d taken a few hits earlier on as well, and despite seeming minor individually—added together they clearly had a bigger impact than he had realized.

“C’mon, Red!” he calls, all the while abandoning his defensive position. He rushes into the fray, parrying another deadly swipe from a Beowolf as Ruby gets to her feet.

“You didn’t need to help me,” she tells him, and if he wasn’t focused on the enemies in front of him, Roman would have rolled his eyes.

“I think what you mean--,” he starts, firing a round from his weapon and then quickly catching it in the hook of his cane—swiping it at the Beowolf. “—is ‘thank you’.”

The grimm rockets to the side as the dust explodes, but the second remaining Beowolf quickly leaps forward to take its place. This time, Ruby uses her semblance to speed around Roman—skillfully fighting with the beast. Clearly able to hold her own in a 1 v 1 duel, Roman turns his attention to the second Beowolf. It’s still on the ground, stunned and weak, but Roman hurries to finish it off. He doesn’t want to give the monster a chance to regain its bearings.

So, he steps up to the grimm, and just as it opens its mouth to angrily roar at him, Roman slips the end of his cane into it’s mouth and pulls the trigger. It crumples to the ground at his feet. He takes a moment to stare at the grimm as it begins to fade away before he turns his attention to Ruby.

She’s done with her fight as well—the other Beowolf turning to dust beneath her, with Crescent Rose stabbed into its chest.

Finally, Roman breathes a sigh of relief. Thank god he can go home and rest now.

A small ways away, Ruby sighs as well—filled with euphoria after another successful win against the creatures of grim. Smile lighting up her face, she turns in Roman’s direction. It’s been years since she’s seen him in action, but he doesn’t seem rusty at all. Then again, he’s been fighting grimm in his free time, but still. It’s a bit strange to see him there—fighting along with her. Yet…the realization makes her happy.

Ruby opens her mouth, preparing to make some kind of silly comment to the king of smart-assery himself, when a violent wind blows through the clearing. Rain pelts against her, causing her to lift her cape as a momentary shield. Her eyes squeeze shut, but when she hears a cracking sound nearby, she manages to peel them open…

…Just in time to notice that the wind has caused a large branch in the tree above Roman to separate. Her heart jolts with worry, and before she can even breathe, she’s fueling the last of her Aura into her semblance—darting across the forest floor to save him.

To be fair, Roman hears the sound as well, and has just enough time to look up and see the branch preparing to smack him right between the eyes before a weigh hits him in the side. With a grunt, he goes tumbling onto the dirty forest floor.

When he finally comes to a stop, he’s staring at the treetops above—rain dropping onto his face and blurring his vision. He lifts his arm and rubs at his face, rolling over to look back at the area where he had previously been standing.

At first, he’d wondered what the hell had happened. It’d felt like a brick had hit him and knocked the wind out of his lungs. But when he sees a mess of red and black fabric on the ground, partially shrouded beneath the leaves of the branch that had fallen, his eyes go wide.

It’s unlike him, really, to be concerned with anyone but himself—but apparently little Red’s disease for being kind to others is very contagious.

“Shit--!,” Roman curses, and scrambles to his feet. He hurries to Ruby’s side, relief flooding his chest when he sees that she’s conscious and moving, but—

“You’re bleeding,” he says as he helps her out from beneath the appendages of the tree. Luckily the thick part of the branch had missed her—but even the smaller parts of the branch had managed to tear up her clothing and scratch her skin.

“It-It’s fine. I’m fine,” she says, scooting out from the leaves and sitting up beside him. He looks her over, trying to come off as casual (<strike>and not like he’d almost had a heart attack at seeing her there</strike>), and notices her arm.

As she pushes herself up, her right arm hangs at her side—blood beginning to stain the white fabric of her sleeve. He watches her for a few moments, waiting to see if she’ll move it, but she doesn’t.

His eyes narrow at her.

“Your shoulder is dislocated.”

It’s a statement rather than a question. Ruby freezes, glancing over at him with wide eyes. Roman folds his arms in front of his chest, cocking an eyebrow at her as he waits for her to admit it. However, it seems she’s not able to face the reality of the current situation, because she just forces a laugh.

“C’mon, we should get out of this rain before we get si—”

“Red, the longer we wait to pop it back in, the more it’s going to hurt. Don’t ignore your injury,” Roman interrupts, sighing to himself as he approaches her. Ruby bristles, looking like she’s ready to run away, and Roman can’t help but laugh a little.

“Seriously? The girl who always throws herself into fights and is maybe one of the most reckless albeit morally driven people I know can’t handle an injury like this?”

Ruby is quiet for a second, and then looks up at him with scared eyes, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Roman thinks it’s unfair that she’s been gifted with grade-A puppy eyes on top of all the other great qualities about her.

“It’s…I know you’re right,” she says quietly, droplets of water dripping off her eyelashes as she looks at her feet—the storm overhead not planning to let up anytime soon. “I’m just…stubborn about things like this. I’m the leader, I’m supposed to be invincible.”

Roman’s eyes lighten with sympathy.

“No one’s invincible, kid,” he responds honestly, and then lifts his hands. He places one hand on her upper arm, and the other on her wrist, and then quietly mumbles.

“Relax. It’ll be fine.”

Ruby nods, taking a deep breath. After a moment, Roman lifts her arm in front of her, holding it straight between their bodies. He knows that this method hurts, but he’s not a doctor, and had never bothered to learn the more time consuming yet pain-reducing methods. As a criminal, he’d needed quick solutions to his injuries, so this is all he knows.

He fiddles around with her arm—moving it slightly in all directions until suddenly the head of the arm relocates into the socket. Ruby’s reaction is immediately—her entire body bristling with pain and tears forming in her eyes.

“Fuck that hurt,” she hisses out after a few calming, deep breaths. Still beside her—gently holding her arm close to her chest, Roman laughs out of shock.

“I’m sorry, Red, did you just swear?!”

“I—um--,” Ruby struggles to respond, going red in the face. Roman grins at her embarrassment, but doesn’t push her. Instead, he gives her arm a little squeeze, gaining her attention.

“Hold your arm close to your chest. It’s going to need to be in a sling for a few days.”

Turning, he takes a few steps away and then raises his hand, waving her on. “I’ll let you rest with me for the time being.”

Ruby blinks in surprise, scurrying after him. They’re both soaked head to toe, but Roman’s drastic change in attitude compared to the past has Ruby feeling a bit warm.

“This…isn’t a trap, right?” she asks after a hesitant second. Without looking at her, Roman responds in a grumble.

“You’re insulting me, Red.”

She blinks. “I—How??”

It’s quiet for a few seconds as the two reach the doorstep of Roman’s cottage. He steps up onto the wooden porch, placing his hand on the door, and then glances back at her. There’s a shy and somewhat uncertain look on his face.

“Listen…this is just as weird for me as it is for you, okay? Just…trust me,” he says, the tips of his ears turning red. Slowly, Ruby nods, feeling a little embarrassed as well, and the two step back into the warmth of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
